the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/Great moment in chat 19
Slender seer has joined our little game *9:46SaffronShadowFlame*unfreezes the river* *((I wish, every insect was a tiny little dragon)) *9:47Königin der Schatten( #userconfessions ) *9:47TITAN4*G4 roles away and explodes the iron door* *9:47Maddislimane((if insects are tiny dragons, then wtf is a spider?)) *9:47DaemonTheDemon(( I wish I was really Cheshire )) *9:48TITAN4*roles away laffing* *9:48The Black and White King( --I desire not to be allergic to pepper spray-- ) *( >_> ) *9:48TITAN4G4: Because im bord and i have NO comut with G3 or G5 *9:49SaffronShadowFlame((#userconfessions I wish we could just give racists their own religon, then they'd be the minority)) *9:49Lord Dalek((XD)) *9:49Maddislimane((lol)) *9:49SaffronShadowFlame((WHY HAVE WE NOT DONE THIS)) *9:49Lord Dalek((#RPconfessions: If mizuki was a boy, her name would be bob)) *9:49Maddislimane((lol)) *9:50TITAN4(( -___________-)) *9:50SaffronShadowFlame((#rpconfessions I just realized the name of Eli's soon to be son, Milo, shares his name with our cat ._.)) *9:50Lord Dalek((PFFFFFT)) *9:50Königin der Schatten( #userconfessions i once had a major freakout about kicking slendy off chat and i still feel awful about it to this day ) *9:50DaemonTheDemon((#userconfessions If Lucien was a girl he would be called Lucy )) *9:50SaffronShadowFlame((Well damn.)) *9:50Slender seer(( lol )) *9:51Maddislimane((F*ck polish keyboards)) *((they dont have hastags)) *(( .----. )) *9:51Königin der Schatten( #rpconfessions if slendy played a female alternate of himself on another rp site i would totally play him just for funsies. ) *( >__> ) *9:51Maddislimane((ew.)) *9:51The Black and White King(#userconfessions --I once was pondered upon addressing Kiba as Kaleb should there be an opposite gender of her-- ) *9:52Lord Dalek((#userconfessions: Jack's name was chosen because I saw a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey earlier that day)) *9:52Königin der Schatten( no no ) *9:52Slender seer(( #uselessinfo octopus have taste buds on their hands if we did high fiving would be frond upon )) *9:52SaffronShadowFlame((#rpconfessions Eli was supposed to turn out as a good girl)) *9:52Maddislimane((lol seer)) *9:52Slender seer(( shall I do more? )) *9:52DaemonTheDemon((#userconfessions: The guy I played before who was writing a book was really God )) *9:52Königin der Schatten( #rpconffessions if kiba was a boy she would be called lewis as that is what my real name would be if i was a boy ) *9:52Lord Dalek((#rpconfessions: I intended to kill off Jack very early in the start to make BLANK seem like an even bigger bitch)) *9:53TITAN4(((how meany "#userconfessions" have we had so far ?))) *9:53Lord Dalek((DAEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)) *((*slaps dae*)) *9:53Dawnofnowhere((#rpconfessions I secretly want to cuddle neo )) *9:53DaemonTheDemon(( It was just one appearance )) *9:53SaffronShadowFlame((*tears Jared's lemons off*)) *9:53Maddislimane((#rpconfessions I made the first homosexual character in rp \O/)) *((or did MC beat me to it?)) *9:53Lord Dalek((#rpconfessions: I made MoS fall in love with vovy just to fuck with Madd's mind)) *((Cause he didn't know it was me until MUCH later)) *9:54Slender seer(( #uselessfatesh*t Fates need no sleep but sleep because they have to much on their plate)) *9:54Königin der Schatten( #rpconfessions this wasnt the first time i used kiba in a romantic plot line with slendy ) *9:54DaemonTheDemon(( #rpconfessions: Death is in love with Alex but doesn't admit it )) *9:54SaffronShadowFlame((#rpconfessions Eli was supposed to die very early on in the RP)) *9:54TITAN4(((iv just relized we barly RPed much))) *9:54Königin der Schatten(OOG?) *9:54Lord Dalek((#rpconfessions: Jack chose Sheree over ELi cause Sheree scored higher on my personal hotness meter XD)) *((nah)) *9:54DaemonTheDemon(( Go for it )) *9:54SaffronShadowFlame((#fails James Cameron's Titanic cost more to make than the actual ship)) *9:54Königin der Schatten-----OOG----- *9:54Lord Dalek((we just gotta focus on teh rp)) *dammit ;-; *9:55Maddislimanetoo late *9:55Dawnofnowhere((#userconfestions dae dosent masturbate often)) *9:55Lord DalekXDDDD *9:55MaddislimaneXD *9:55DaemonTheDemonSHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! *9:55Slender seerQQ *9:55SaffronShadowFlame*cough* *9:55Königin der Schattenwell *9:55The Black and White King--Oh my-- *9:55Königin der Schattenthat escalated quickly *9:55Maddislimane*sits on dae's head* *9:55Slender seerhe's talking to me to much *9:55Maddislimaneyou said that on skype *9:55DawnofnowhereHahaha *9:55DaemonTheDemonIT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!!!!!!! *9:55Lord DalekDidn't neo say dae kept a ruler next to his desk? *O_O *9:55Königin der SchattenO___O *9:55The Black and White KingO_O *9:55MaddislimaneXD *9:55Königin der SchattenWHAT WAS AN ACCIDENT *9:55Lord DalekXDDD *9:55SaffronShadowFlameStahp *9:55XIII-DEATHyes he does, i can confirm this *9:55Königin der SchattenO.O *9:55SaffronShadowFlameSTAHP *STAHPPPPPPPPP *9:56MaddislimaneXD *9:56TITAN4(((G4 (me) is lost and have nowere to go...))) *9:56DaemonTheDemonDX *9:56Lord DalekHOW DOES IT FEEL DAE?!?! *D:< *9:56Slender seerNot sure if giggity... *9:56DaemonTheDemonYOU WERE NEVER IN MY HOUSE NEO YOU KNOW NUSSING!!! *9:56Königin der SchattenO___O *9:56MaddislimaneOh god XD *9:56Lord DalekTO BE THE ONE ON THE END OF THE JOKE *>:D *9:56MaddislimaneI can't breathe *9:56DawnofnowhereHahahaha *9:56Maddislimanethis is hilarious *9:56Lord DalekXDDD *9:56DaemonTheDemonGo suck a lemon Jared *9:56Dawnofnowheresee what I started *9:56Lord DalekNah *9:56SaffronShadowFlameI think Jared had a sex change *9:57Königin der SchattenO.O *9:57SaffronShadowFlame*chat dies* *9:57Lord DalekWait...Dawn *9:57MaddislimaneXD *9:57XIII-DEATH.... *9:57Slender seerShould I tell them all your secrets Dawn? *9:57DawnofnowhereDae go fuck your self.... Wait you dont do that much *9:57Lord DalekRemember when we all made fun of madd? *9:57DawnofnowhereSEER *BAD *9:57DaemonTheDemonI'm not that flexible Dawn *9:57Slender seerHEHEHEHEEEHE *9:57MaddislimaneNice one dawn *9:57DawnofnowhereSEER *9:57MaddislimaneXD *9:57SaffronShadowFlameO-o *DAE *9:57Königin der SchattenXDD *9:57SaffronShadowFlameNO *WHY *9:57XIII-DEATH... *9:57The Black and White KingXD *9:57SaffronShadowFlameNo one knows nussing about meeeee *9:57DawnofnowhereILL HIT YOU WITH A FUCKING BOOK SEER *9:57Lord DalekAnd Dawn threw a, I quote "flameing mettel dildo" at madd? *9:57Königin der Schattenwtf happened?! XD *9:57Maddislimanewait what jared? *9:58Lord Dalekgimme a mo to find the blog *9:58DaemonTheDemonWell Dawn you should know that Seer and I talk alot on Skype so...yeah. *>.> *<.< *9:58Königin der Schattenwait what *9:58SaffronShadowFlame;-; *9:58Königin der Schattenwhat *9:58SaffronShadowFlameWut *9:58Dawnofnowhere>_> *9:58Königin der Schattenim worried *9:58MaddislimaneDawn *9:58The Black and White King--I am...completely confused-- *9:58Maddislimanekeep that dildo away from me *9:58SaffronShadowFlame*hops in Slendy's boat* Ditto *9:58XIII-DEATHas am i *9:58TITAN4(((your not along slendy))) *9:58XIII-DEATH*gets in said boat* *9:59DaemonTheDemonKiba...remember the Velociraptor? *9:59TITAN4alone* *9:59Königin der Schattenwe have dawn mention dae masturbating and dae bringing up seers skype calls *9:59DawnofnowhereDae are you compairing dick sizes with seer or something? *9:59MaddislimaneXD *9:59DaemonTheDemonNot sure. *9:59SaffronShadowFlameSTAHP *9:59Slender seerno *9:59Lord DalekUser blog:Lord Dalek/Great moment in Chat 3 *There *anyone remember that? *9:59Slender seerwe all know I am larger *9:59SaffronShadowFlame*not hugging Dae out of fear of awkwardness* *9:59Königin der Schatten*climbs onto slendys shoulders* *9:59Dawnofnowhere* Dawnofnowhere is dieing *9:59Lord Dalek* Lord Dalek dying slowly *9:59SaffronShadowFlame*clings to the side of the boat* *9:59DaemonTheDemonSo true Seer. *9:59The Black and White KingXD *10:00Lord DalekPFFFFT *10:00Slender seerdae and I are dieing *10:00DawnofnowhereXD *10:00XIII-DEATH*Accidentally tips over the boat ** *10:00SaffronShadowFlame*goes to Atlantis* *10:00Königin der Schattenim on a boat *im on a boat *10:00Maddislimane*chokes* *10:00Lord DalekIM ON A BOATVMOTHERFUCKER *TAKEV A LOOK AT ME *10:00MaddislimaneI cant breathe *10:00SaffronShadowFlame#confessions I named Eli's other son after PewDiePie *10:00DawnofnowhereWell *10:00Slender seertakev? *10:00DaemonTheDemonBut Neo has Zeus's lightening rod so he wins. *10:00Lord DalekPFFFFFFFT *10:00Maddislimanelol *10:00Königin der SchattenXDD *10:00The Black and White KingO_O *10:00MaddislimaneXD *10:00Slender seerQQ *10:00Dawnofnowhereomg *10:00XIII-DEATH... *10:01SaffronShadowFlameWut *10:01Dawnofnowhereokay *stop *your killing the azmatic kid *10:01DaemonTheDemonSorry. *10:01MaddislimaneI'm not asthmatic *10:01Königin der Schattenyou started this dawwn..or maybe i did *10:01MaddislimaneI have eczema *10:01XIII-DEATHi'll check *10:01SaffronShadowFlameShall we go back to clean confessions? *10:01The Black and White King--Zeus's....what?-- *10:01Königin der Schattenwith the dinosaur thing and confessions *10:01Slender seerwhy not both? *10:01DawnofnowhereI started it *10:01DaemonTheDemonXDD *10:02DawnofnowhereWhy not zoidberg *10:02Königin der Schattenslendy.. *uhh *10:02SaffronShadowFlame*hugs Dae anyways* ;-; *10:02Königin der Schattensomeone explain *10:02XIII-DEATHsaff did technically *10:02Lord DalekZeus's lighting rod *10:02Slender seerX<_____> *10:02SaffronShadowFlameOh lawd *10:02Maddislimane.... *10:02SaffronShadowFlameSLENDY *10:02MaddislimaneD_D *10:02DaemonTheDemonZeus rapes women Slendy...you'll get the picture. *10:02SaffronShadowFlameYes, Madd that should explain *10:02XIII-DEATHshe was the one to post the first thing in the OOG chain *10:02The Black and White KingO_O *--Oh dear-- *10:02Maddislimanewait what? *10:02Königin der Schatten*pats slendy's head* *10:03The Black and White King>_> *10:03Slender seer*can't breath *10:03SaffronShadowFlame*punches Dae in the cheek* None of that talk >:| *10:03XIII-DEATHzeus raped women as birds *10:03Königin der Schatten:3 *10:03Maddislimaneoh yeah *10:03SaffronShadowFlame;-; *10:03DawnofnowhereSo. Much. Pain *10:03Maddislimaneand thats how kratos was made *10:03DaemonTheDemonOkay *10:03Dawnofnowhere;-; *10:03Lord DalekEnough guys *10:03Slender seerokay... *so much worth *10:03XIII-DEATHok *10:03Lord Daleklast time this happened we almost killed Dawny Category:Blog posts